1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device. More particularly, the invention relates to a resilient training device adapted to strengthen the legs of a user while being worn by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training devices for strengthening the legs of an individual have been around for some time. In fact, some of the prior training devices may be worn by the user while he or she exercises to strengthen his or her legs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,376 to Marshman discloses an exerciser for attachment to the body of a user. The exerciser includes a harness for attachment to the upper body of the user. The harness supports a plurality of cables secured between the harness and the feet of the user.
Specifically, two cables are worn on the front of the harness and secured to the front of special shoes having eyes for attachment of the cables thereto. Two cables are also worn on the back of the harness and secured to the back of the special shoes having eyes for attachment of the cables thereto. Unfortunately, this design is rather cumbersome and does not provide a user with a wide range of flexibility as he or she uses the exerciser.
For example, the full upper body harness substantially confines the movements of the user, while the special shoes required by the exerciser make it difficult to adapt the exercise for different uses. In addition, the use of separate straps for the front and back of the exerciser substantially limits the versatility of the exerciser, since the fixed lengths of the cables do not adapt to the different positions a user might assume while he or she exercises.
Another training device employing elastic straps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,642 to Berry et al. This training device includes a single strap secured between a belt and a pair of foot engaging loops to create two forward runs and two rearward runs. The device is primarily designed for training golfers to properly position their legs while swinging a golf club. As such, the foot engaging loops are shaped and designed for attachment at the arch of the user's feet.
While positioning each loop at the arch of a user's foot may be advantageous for golfers who remain stationary, the use of a foot engaging loop secured at each arch of a user's foot would cause a great deal of discomfort resulting from the application of pressure on the arch of the user's foot. In addition, the loop is not designed to remain on the foot of a user moving about while he or she exercises. Finally, the use of a single strap requires that the strap pass along the inner surface of the belt. While the attachment of the belt along the inner surface of the belt may be acceptable in golf training, where the golfer does not move a great deal, the belt mounted on the inner surface would apply undesirable pressure to the body of a user moving about while he or she exercises with the training device.
After reviewing the prior art, it is clear that a need exists for a training device that may be worn by a user to strengthen his or her core and legs while the user goes about his or her normal training routine. The present invention provides such a training device.